User blog:HomestarSB9/30 Most Dangerous Toys EVER
30. Battlestar Galatica Ship The spacecraft itself wasn't any problem, but the missile was the problem. A toddler put the missile in his mouth, prompley choking to death. Mattel was sued and all toys after 1978 had a sticker that said, don't put this in your mouth you idiot! 29. Easy-Bake Oven The Easy-Bake Oven was (obviously) an oven that could make cookies and cakes, as well as fry off children's appendages. You can still get this today in stores, but don't come crying if your fingers fry off like fries. 28. Austin Magic Pistol This handgun was marketed as a toy and sold in the 1940s, and fired fireballs which burned into children's flesh. The material that came with it, calcium carbide, exploded when mixed with water. 27. Slip-n-Slide Everyone's favourite childhood game, but it is meant to only be used by children. The slide is too short for a teenager or adult and the abrupt stop can result in somebody flying into the sunset, as of 1993, 7 adults and one teenager had been paralyzed using one of these slides. 26. Aqua-Leisure Baby Boats Babies love water, they splash in it, drink it, piss it out, and all that. So Aqua-Leisure created these Baby Boats. But there was a problem with the leg strap, a baby could easily sink straight through it and drown. In 2009, Aqua-Leisure was fined 625,000 US dollars after they knew about the issue for six years and didn't give a shit. 25. Buckyballs Buckyballs were magnetic balls that could be made into magnetic statues. These magnetic balls weren't banned because of there somewhat sexual name. But instead, they were banned because they would somehow end up in young children's throats and if multiple balls were injested, they would connect together inside the intestinal walls and not let go, this could result in blood loss, tissue rot, and subsequently, death. 24. Magnetix Magnetix were magnetic Lincoln Logs, only made of plastic and more harmful, in 2005, a 22 month old individual swallowed the magnets and died, Mega Bloks made a douchebag move and said "No way in any universe did that happen!" After 34 more injuries they were pulled of store shelves and rebranded MagNext. 23. Monster Science Colossal Water Balls These science toys were not banned for sounding sexual, but becoming a body hazard. These balls were swallowed by young children and made it into the small intestine, these balls grew four times there original size when exposed to fluids and were impossible to X-Ray, they required surgery to remove. 22. Aqua Dots Aqua Dots were beads that could be used to make pictures, but the down fall was that these beads contained the same drug that was used to drug and rape women at night clubs. The makers blammed the Chinese submanufacturers for lacing the dots with the drug and in 2007, these toys disappeared. 21. Hannah Montana Card Game Why is this on here? Papercuts are healable, that isn't the reason, try the second deadliest household chemical, lead, the vinyl contained 75 more lead than the law permits, thanks Ms. Cyrus! 20. Thomas Wooden Railway Trains In 2005, the Thomas Wooden Railway toy line was discovered to use lead in some of the toy characters like James, Toad, and Skarloey. The toys were painted in China, and in 2007, RC2 shifted gears towards a new country to paint it toys, in 2008, some of the affected toys were reintroduced, but some still remain to be remade. 19 - 15 soon Category:Blog posts